


The Dragon, The Outlaw, and The Queen

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daily DOQ Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Multi, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Collection of Dragon Outlaw Queen drabbles depicting snippets of Robin, Regina, and Mal's life together.





	1. Chapter 1

{ 1 }

It throws him at first. The scent of apples permeating from blonde locks. It's usually spice. Warm spice. Fitting of the fire she's capable of that her scent always reminds him of. But right now, as Robin's nose snuggles into Mal's hair, he smells apples. Just like Regina. The one that fills his nostrils as his fingers thread through dark locks.

His fingertips swirl in random patterns over Mal's belly as he murmurs into her ear, tone curious, "You smell like apples."

Her laugh is light, amused, as she molds her body to his. "I ran out of my shampoo and Regina's was handy." She tells him, letting her eyelids droop.

The bathroom door opens a moment later, the bed dipping as Regina climbs in a second after and curls her body around Robin's, laying a hand over his on their lovers stomach. And then he's surrounded on both sides by that crisp, sweet smell and he can't imagine a better way to fall asleep.

{ 2 }

Robin's beard tickles along her jaw has he kisses his way up and down the soft skin there while Regina's mouth is busy at her breasts. Licking and sucking at her nipples.

The blindfold tied around her face keeps her from seeing either of them and all of her other senses are heightened. The scrape of Regina's nails at her hip, the smell of forest filling her nostrils, the wet pop when Regina pulls away from her, the rich flavor of dark roast coffee when Robin's mouth meets hers.

Both of them know every single way to drive her mad until she's wet and jittery and begging for them.

Tonight is no different and Robin and Regina take their time pleasuring her. Using their intimate knowledge of her body to drive her right to the edge before they pull her back, leaving her without release. Until at last, _finally_ , Robin slides inside her while Regina rubs tight circles over her clit. It doesn't take long to have her crying out, tightening around his cock while Regina swallows her moan with a deep kiss.

Then the blindfold comes off and Mal is staring at the smiling faces of her lovers.

And it occurs to her that she's damn lucky to have them both.

{ 3 }

"Do you ever wonder had we been in the Enchanted Forest, had never come to Storybrooke, if we would be here? Together?" Mal's voice breaks through the silence of the evening.

For Regina and Robin are soulmates. Always destined to be together and would have found each other again eventually. But she and Regina had been _something_ all those years ago. Nothing they had ever put a name to but it had been real and vital.

And she's curious. Loves both of them more than she ever could have imagined. But she wonders. If the circumstances were different, if they hadn't gone through everything they had to get here would they have all eventually crossed paths?

Regina hums quietly, considering. "I don't know. I hope we would have. I can't imagine not having both of you in my life anymore."

Then Robin pipes up with a surprising, "I believe we would have. It's seems fate has drawn us together now. Why shouldn't it have there?"

They'll never truly know, but it's a nice idea to think of. Mal snuggles back into Regina's neck, links her fingers with Robin's and drifts off to sleep.

{ 4 }

It's become a nightly tradition for them.

Roland can't fall asleep without a bedtime story, it's the only thing that will settle the always energetic child down enough for him to close his eyes and rest. And he insists that Mal be the one to read to him. Not Robin. Not Regina. Only Mal.

" _She does the best voices, Papa."_

And while that may be so, Robin can't help but think his boy simply likes curling up with the blonde, snuggling into her side while she reads to him. It's not as if Robin can blame him either.

So this is their tradition.

Mal climbs into the canopy bed made to look like a tent and reads stories of queens and dragons and thieves until Roland's moppy brown curls droop down into her lap. While Robin and Regina stand together in the doorway and watch them with sappy smiles and happy hearts.

{ 5 }

He finds them in the bedroom. Normally an exciting discovery in the middle of the afternoon. One look at Mal curled into herself on the bed, Regina tucked behind her, soothing rubbing circles over her back has Robin's expression turning to a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Mal only groans, clearly in pain, and Regina's gaze lifts from the blonde to meet his. "She had a latte earlier. Apparently fancy coffee and dragons do not mix very well.

Well that won't do. Robin steps further into the room, sits on the edge of the bed on the other side of Mal and gently soothes his fingers over her hair. "Can I get you anything, darling?"

She shakes her head, "No," sucks in a sharp breath and continues, "just lay here with us until it goes away?"

It's not even a question. "Of course." Robin replies, settling more comfortably on the bed, drawing her head into his lap where he can continue stroking her hair. Regina gives him a slight smile, scoots closer to them both while she rubs Mal's back.

They'll stay right here for as long as it takes.

{ 6 }

He hates it when they gang up on him, especially like this. When they are in _public_ for crying out loud. It's hard enough to resist the two of them together when they are alone, but in the middle of Granny's? They're using their magic on him, sitting across from him in a booth, smiling as if nothing at all is going on. In fact, Regina is rather focused on her fries while Mal picks at the burger on her plate. Discussing what their plans for the weekend are as if they aren't torturing him.

Robin can practically feel the warmth of Regina's mouth on his cock, the ghost of Maleficent's breath along the back of his neck, as if it were actually happening. Biting his bottom lip, Robin chokes back a groan and attempts to answer the brunette's question.

"I thought I—" a low moan escapes, loud enough to catch the attention of Granny behind the counter and a few other patrons. Disregarding the narrow eyed look he gets from the woman, Robin pauses, desperately tries to ignore the phantom sensation of Regina's tongue on him, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "That I would take— guh— the boys on an archery lesson." He finally manages to grit out. He can't take this teasing for much longer.

When the feel of Mal's hand wrapped around him joins this little game of theirs Robin glares at them both, grips the edge of the table and mutters, "Cut it out."

The pair chuckle, Regina biting her lip and grinning at Mal. The blonde pouts at him, "Oh come now, you're enjoying it, admit it."

"Mal…" Robin pleads, swallowing a moan and attempting not to attract the notice of every person in this diner.

"Fine. But you're no fun, thief."

Blessedly the torture stops then. The problem is now he's aroused and aching, unsatisfied, and they still have to finish their lunch. Robin meets their gazes and promises in a deep voice, "Oh I'll be plenty fun tonight." He leans forward, voice low and gritty, "When I get revenge on both of you."

{ 7 }

He's kept them here for what seems like ages. Just on the brink of orgasm, refusing to let either of them come. This is Robin's payback for her and Mal's earlier teasing. This trembling, throbbing sensation of being _so close_ before he pulls his mouth away from her clit, switches his attention to place soft kisses to her thighs instead, slows his fingers thrusting into Mal just as she releases that high pitched whine that signals she's about to come.

"Robin—" Regina growls, on the cusp of sweet release for the third time now. And she's all for a bit of teasing, a little revenge for the way they'd left him all riled up and aching in the diner earlier but enough is enough. "Stop playing around."

Chuckling, he studies her flushed skin, heaving chest, the wetness pooled between her thighs. Looks to Mal in a similar state and lightly presses a thumb to her clit, quite enjoying the shiver that rocks her body in response. "Do you think you've been punished enough for your little game earlier?"

"Yes. We're sorry." They aren't. Neither of them, and they all know it, but Regina is willing to play along if it means getting what she wants. Otherwise, she and Mal might have to take matters into their own hands. But she wants Robin's mouth, wants to come on his tongue.

"Good." He replies, kisses Mal's knee and then blows a breath of hot air over Regina's sex before murmuring, "Then let me get back to work." and renews fucking them both with vigor.

{ 8 }

There's no better feeling than falling asleep to the steady breathing of Robin at her back and Maleficent in front of her. Inhales and exhales perfectly timed together. A sign of the deep connection that has formed between the three of them. Bodies in sync, hearts beating as one.

Honestly, Regina can't fall asleep any other way now.

And when morning comes and they wake her with gentle, lazy kisses and slow wandering hands her entire body swells and aches with love for them. Her dragon and her thief. All hers. They giggle with her and each other in the soft predawn light and her world feels complete.

{ 9 }

Twin moans echo through their bedroom, neither Regina or Mal able to hold back the sounds of their pleasure. Robin pumps steadily in and out of Regina's wet heat as Mal rides her face. And the image is so exquisite he nearly comes right then. But he slows his strokes, moves a hand to rub circles over Regina's clit. He can hear her muffled mewl even from her place between Mal's thighs and it's incredibly arousing.

The blonde is rocking against Regina's tongue, let's her hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts, squeezes, twists and teases her nipples.

"God, you two are a picture. So gorgeous." Robin growls, picks up the pace and pounds harder into Regina.

Mal's crystal blue eyes open lazily, find Robin's and she grins. "So are you." Her gaze drops to where Robin pumps in and out of Regina, darkening with lust. They're all so close. It won't take any of them much longer. Leaning forward Mal captures Robin's lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

One of his hands replaces Mal's at her breast, his other still massaging at Regina. And then Robin feels Regina's muscles clench tightly around his cock and he lets out a groan into Mal's mouth. That throbbing pulsing is too much though and he's spilling himself inside her. With another few dips of Regina's tongue inside her, up to her clit, Maleficent is following them over that edge.

The three of them topple to the mattress, a tangled heap of sweaty limbs and panting breaths. Spent and sated.

{ 10 }

"Oh, god."

You'd think the woman would have learned to knock by now rather than barging into her home. Regina supposes that's what she gets now that they're friends though. Rolls her eyes as she tries to find where the hell her bra had been tossed.

Mal and Robin are scrambling into their clothing as well as Snow stands with her back to them, hand over her eyes. Things had just been heating up between the three of them. The pow wow at Granny's to discuss the latest nuisance attacking the town had taken forever and they'd pounced on each other as soon as they'd been through the door, right in the foyer.

And now Snow, thanks to her impetuousness has gotten quite the view of them naked and well on their way to orgasm.

"Did you need something important?" Regina questions, annoyed at the interruption. Even if the blush on the other woman's cheeks amuses her.

"Ummm...yes...I forgot...well, that is…Grumpy thought of a plan after you left." Snow stutters, refusing to remove the hand covering her face.

Regina rolls her eyes. Apparently playtime is over then.

{ 11 }

A trio of matching dark red marks mars each of their throats. They'd gotten a little carried away with each other the night before, their love making turning rough and possessive. It's all Regina's fault really. She'd been sucking at the pulse on Mal's neck when she'd realized it had already begun forming a mark. Claiming the dragon as _hers_.

It had sent a fierce feeling of possession through her and she'd immediately turned to Robin, sinking her teeth into his skin and sucking there as well. Then Mal had returned the favor and here they are. Matching hickeys on each of their throats.

There are others. In places not visible. But those aren't the ones that have Henry groaning at the breakfast table when he spots them, an anguished cry of, "Jeez. Really, Mom?" as he suddenly appears extremely interested in his pancakes.

{ 12 }

She hates this. Being stuck in bed with a raging temperature. Fluctuating between pouring sweat and horrible chills, clammy skin and a queasy stomach. Regina so rarely gets sick that she doesn't handle it well when it does happen. Gets grumpy and snappy and no one wants to deal with her.

Except for Robin and Mal of course. They put up with every nasty remark and cruel complaint. All of her bitching and whining. Mal presses cool washcloths to her forehead to try and bring her fever down and Robin makes soup and tea in abundance. They ply her with medicine and and liquids and rub all of the aches out of her body.

And when she's finally better, back to her old self and feeling horrible for being so cross and difficult she cuddles in bed with them, kisses them and murmurs that she loves them and would be lost without them both.

And all is forgiven.

{ 13 }

It's odd to see them so hesitant. Maleficent is anything but demure and when it comes to activities in the bedroom Robin isn't shy either. Yet they haven't done much in the way of pleasing each other beyond some exploratory touches, both of them focusing their attention on her.

That's not what Regina wants from this though. As much as she's enjoying it. And they'd agreed. All three of them. Had admitted to the attraction they all feel for each other. So she won't have Robin and Mal sidelining that and making this first time about her.

Regina turns her head, relishes the way Mal's lips suck kisses along the side of her neck as she whispers into Robin's ear, "Kiss her." It's a quiet request, but the blonde hears her as well and immediately pulls back, eyes Regina for a moment before she turns that heavy-lidded gaze to Robin.

He's grinning at her, gaze darkening with lust as his eyes dart down to that full mouth of hers, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip. Then he's leaning forward, meeting Mal halfway as their mouths press together in front of Regina. They open for each other, tongues peeking out to taste as Maleficent lets out a little groan in the back of her throat.

When they part Robin and Mal are grinning at each other and Regina smiles happily, loves the way they look together, the spark of desire it flames within her belly. It's exactly what they need to get over that initial hump and things are much more even handed the rest of the night.

{ 14 }

He's become quite skilled in the kitchen, has taken to the wonders of the modern world rather well, all things considered. Apparently while they'd been in New York Robin had been in charge of meal preparation. Now he's an expert at the toaster and stove, has even conquered the microwave. Can whip up pancakes into different shapes and has mastered the art of french toast. Omelettes are a breeze.

And it's become one of his favorite past times to prepare breakfast on Sundays. One of the only days they're usually all together with nowhere to dash off to. No work or school rushing them out the door. The one day during the week Robin can cook for their little family.

So it's no surprise when Regina and Mal walk into the kitchen only to be greeted with plate after plate of delicious breakfast items. Henry and Roland already situated at the counter shoveling pancakes into their mouths while Robin flips the ones he's still cooking high in the air, making his son giggle.

Regina goes to wrap Henry in a hug from behind, her little boy not so little anymore, and ruffles Roland's messy mop of curls. Mal ventures around the counter to peek over Robin's shoulder at what he's preparing, smiling when he turns his head to give her a smooch in greeting.

It's grossly domestic. Completely perfect.

{ 15 }

The bed is empty when he wakes. It's unusual for both Regina and Maleficent to be up before him, especially the dragon. Regina rising before him is not uncommon and she's an early bird. Likes to start her days when dawn is just filtering in through the window except for the occasions when they can talk her into staying in bed to cuddle with them.

Mal likes to sleep late though, often doesn't rise before ten o'clock. So she and Robin will typically cuddle together for at least a little while before he gets up to help Regina with the boys. This morning though neither one of them are beside him and Robin misses their presence acutely.

As he becomes more fully conscious he notices the sound of running water coming from their bathroom and smiles. Rising from the bed he pads softly over to the door, gently pushing it open and peeking his head around.

They're both standing under the spray. Brown and blonde locks clearly visible through the frosted glass and Robin grins. Quickly shedding himself of his cotton t-shirt and sweats he slides the shower door open, admires their wet and naked forms and then slips in under the warm water and smiling at the two women as they turn their attention mid kiss to him.

"Good morning, my loves."


	2. Chapter 2

{ 16 }

Regina stands in the kitchen staring at them in disbelief. The Charmings will be here for dinner within an hour and she's got a completely burnt turkey smoking in the roaster and absolutely nothing for them to eat for Thanksgiving. Mal and Robin are staring at her sheepishly, guilty expressions on both of their faces and she doesn't even know what to say, can only sputter out, "How on earth did you two manage to let the turkey burn? It was your only job!"

They glance quickly toward each other and then back at Regina as Robin bites his lower lip and reluctantly admits, "I may have distracted her for a bit...in the pantry."

Mal's cheeks flush and they have got to be kidding. They'd let her dinner burn while they'd been fooling around, without her no less. Regina wants to be angry with them, but her mind is already spinning with what she can come up with as a main course before their guests arrive.

Before she has a chance to do anything Mal is telling her, "It's fine, darling. We can fix this."

"How? Snow and Charming are probably on their way here now!"

With a wave of her hand Mal replaces the burnt turkey with a fresh one, winking at Regina before she blows a stream of fire from her mouth, perfectly roasting it, the smell wafting through the kitchen. Grinning at Regina, she flourishes a hand and tells her, "There. Problem solved."

{ 17 }

Regina's toes are tucked beneath Robin's thigh, socked feet attempting to stay warm through the use of his body heat. It's a rather cold, dreary day in Storybrooke. Rain pelting down outside the windows all day, drumming pleasantly. The three of them have decided to be lazy and the boys are busy upstairs playing on Henry's Xbox.

The novel she's finally decided she's going to sit down and read has been pleasant enough. But she finds cuddling here on the couch with Robin and Mal much more interesting than the cheesy romance plot. Has been splitting her focus between the page in front of her and them.

Robin's feet are propped up on the coffee table and he's massaging circles along the arch of Maleficent's foot in his lap as she leans against the arm of the couch opposite Regina, struggling with the needles. She's decide to learn to knit (trying without much success), has been at it all day, huge ball of yarn in her lap and very few lines of what Regina thinks might be a scarf, she's not entirely sure.

With a huff Mal growls and tosses the needles to the floor, yarn following suit. "I give up. Why anyone would enjoy threading string together like that is beyond me."

Robin smirks at Regina, their eyes meeting for a brief second, a moment of shared amusement between them, before he shifts attention to the other woman. "Perhaps you just need a break, love." He consoles, to which she shakes her head.

"I can show you a few tricks if you'd like." Regina offers.

The blonde's eyebrow lifts in a pointed look they both recognize as she suggests instead, "I can think of something better we could be doing."

{ 18 }

She's baking in the kitchen, making apple turnovers as a treat for them this evening when an arrow whizzes past her ear, landing smack dab in the package of flour on the counter and Regina nearly jumps at the unexpected attack. She's going to kill Robin.

Slamming her rolling pin down to the counter, Regina marches over to the open window, fully intending to yell at the idiotic man when she's taken aback by the sight of Mal standing there in the yard, bow in hand. Robin stands behind her, arms encompassing her own to correct her stance while Henry and Roland stand off to the side, giggling, nearly doubled over with laughter. At least the adults have sense enough to look sheepishly at her.

"Just what exactly is going on out here?"

Her tone is obviously annoyed and Robin clears his throat guiltily. "I was just showing the boys a bit of archery, milady. Mal wanted to give it a go."

Regina scowls, even as Maleficent gives her that far from innocent grin and Henry and Roland succumb to another fit of giggles, and then rolls her eyes.

She replies sternly, "Next time aim for somewhere other than my kitchen window," and returns to her dough. If the sound of all four of their laughter drifting through the window warms her heart, well that still doesn't excuse them.

{ 19 }

Her fever runs so hot. Hotter than anyone should be able to endure. But she's a dragon. And she tells them not to worry, she's tough, she can take it. Mal just has to let this pesky flu run its course and then everything will be better. But she's miserable. It's written all over her and it kills Regina and Robin as they watch her sweaty and shivering in bed.

Neither one of them have ever dealt with this before though, aren't entirely sure how to handle it or what to do to make Mal feel better. She's curled into Robin's chest on the couch, thick wool blanket tucked around her body as she coughs, a deep roaring sound in her chest. Robin's palm rubs soothingly over her back as Regina leans over the back of the sofa and presses a loving kiss to the top of Mal's head.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, dear?" She asks her, frowning at Robin over her blonde curls as a particularly bad coughing fit racks her body. Hard enough that the two of them each jump when a thin stream of fire shoots out of her mouth to fry the bowl of apples on the coffee table.

Mal's body convulses a few more times before the coughing finally subsides, her head falling back to land on Robin's chest with a heavy sigh. "Sorry." She says, eyes closed and breathing labored. "Forgot to mention that happens sometimes when I get like this."

Then she's sniffling and snuggling into Robin's comforting embrace as the two of them stare wide eyed between her and the bowl of burnt fruit.

{ 20 }

Regina and Robin are snuggled in bed together, legs intertwined and bodies pressed together, trading soft, lazy kisses. His hand rests comfortably on her hip while Regina's fingers weave through his hair to hold him to her.

A clearing of a throat breaks the pair apart, however, their attention shifting from each other to Mal standing in the doorway of the bathroom. It's almost comical the way both of their jaws drop at the same time. Though it sends a little lick of satisfaction running down Maleficent's spine. She knows full well how amazing she looks.

Her tall, slender body trimmed in sheer lace, blood red against the paleness of her skin. Rosy nipples visible through the lace bra that displays her breasts in a mouth watering manner. Down to the tiny triangle of fabric that covers that patch of blonde curls. There's a garter belt around her hips too, connected to the black thigh high stockings she's adorning as well. And the two of them very nearly drool at the sight of her.

"I'll take the stunned silence as confirmation you like your surprise?" Mal chuckles when Robin and Regina remain speechless, merely staring at her with matching expressions of desire.

Then Regina regains her senses, voice rough and aroused when she demands, "Get over here now."

{ 21 }

It's been a horribly long day. An endless barrage of everything that could possibly go wrong in this town. One in which Regina had had to remind herself in between annoyed texts to her lovers that she'd _wanted_ to be Mayor again.

So when she walks into the mansion, immediately greeted by the alluring scent of tomatoes and garlic and spices, her stomach growls in response as she calls out for Maleficent and Robin. Her nose leads her in the direction of the kitchen and that's where she finds them. Mal standing at the stove stirring something in the pot while Robin stands behind her, arms wrapped around her middle and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. The sight alone has Regina's irritation dissipating several degrees.

"What's all this?" She calls out and the pair immediately unwind and turn to face her.

Strolling over to her, Robin's hands reach out to grip hers, pulling her into him for a light kiss hello, "You're home early, love. We weren't expecting you for another hour yet." He comments, tone a bit sheepish as she eyes him and then Mal behind him.

"Yes," Regina confirms, "Well I'd had enough. Finally told the dwarf to go whine to someone his own size who might give a damn. What are you two up to?"

Before Robin can answer her Mal is setting the wooden spoon aside and reaching for the open bottle of wine on the counter, pouring some of the red liquid into the remaining empty glass and walking over to where they stand. She offers it to Regina, leaning in for a kiss of her own as she tells her, "We thought we would surprise you and make dinner."

Regina smiles at them both, heart full of love. Because there is nothing better than coming home after an awful day to the two people who would think to do that for her. And the image of Mal in a frilly apron isn't a hardship either.

{ 22 }

She doesn't think he meant to say it, isn't even positive Robin had been fully conscious when the quiet declaration had left his lips, whispered into her hair as his breathing evens out into sleep, but it warms Regina's heart all the same.

Mal's eyes immediately blink open, locking with hers as the blonde's lips part in a tiny "o" of surprise. It's the first time Robin's ever said it to her. The words have been heavily implied, are conveyed in every touch, but he's never verbally told her those three little words.

Her blue eyes water just a tiny bit as a slow smile spreads across Mal's face and she reaches a hand out to thread her fingers with Regina's. This is more than she could have ever asked for or could have hoped to happen when they'd begun this relationship. This love shared between all of them. But Robin's quiet "I love you" muttered into Mal's hair has Regina's heart melting, spilling over with happiness.

{ 23 }

It takes a little longer for Mal to say it back to him, much less inclined to share her heart that way. And it's different with Robin than Regina, less shared history, a little bit more of a risk. Even with knowing he loves her she's not quite ready to admit that she feels the same.

Weeks pass before she works up the courage.

Time enough for him to show her all the ways in which he cares, rubbing her back when it aches after a long day, kissing and holding her tight when she's feeling extra emotional, listening to her concerns about being a mother to all their children. Until finally she can't keep it in anymore.

He's made her a cup of tea to soothe her jangled nerves over a fight with Lily, wrapped her up in a warm knitted blanket on the couch, sits there massaging her feet while she sips at the hot liquid and the words are tumbling out before Mal can stop them.

"I love you."

The declaration takes Robin back for a moment, before a brilliant smile erupts on his features, dimples creasing and he says it back. Regina watches the exchange from the doorway, doesn't want to disturb their moment, that same feeling of overwhelming happiness bursting within her as that night all those weeks ago.

{ 24 }

"Absolutely not."

Maleficent ignores her, strokes two fingers between the ears of the pale grey kitten she cradles in the crook of her arm. Murmurs softly to it as the tiny thing purrs in response. She'd found it out in the back yard, hissing in pain from the bent and broken leg. Unable to leave it she'd immediately healed the darling creature and brought it into the house.

It hadn't taken long for Roland to latch onto the idea of keeping it. Even now, he's bouncing excitedly next to Mal on the sofa, reaching out a small hand to pet along it's back just like the blonde. The pair of them completely ignoring Regina's protests. "We can not keep it." She tries again. They have enough going on without worrying over a pet on top of it.

Looking to Robin in hopes of support the man merely shrugs his shoulders, eyes sparkling as he watches Mal and his son coo over the little kitten. So much for being any help.

Regina sighs at the way Roland giggles when it swipes out a paw, Mal's face lighting up in delight as well. She's a goner. There's no way she's going to be able to say no to those faces, particularly when they turn and look at her with matching pleading expression. Who can resist that?

"Alright. Fine. She can stay."

{ 25 }

The pesky creature wiggles into bed with them every morning, without fail. Nudges and claws it's way right between Regina and Mal, or Maleficent and Robin, depending on the position they fall into slumber during the night before. Swats at her until eventually Regina blinks her eyes open at it in disdain.

Roland's taken it upon himself to name her Malum (though Regina suspects that the blonde had a hand in helping the boy come up with that one), _Because it sounds like a dragon name and Mal found her and she can be their little dragon kitty!_ It's a fitting name if Regina has ever heard one, considering it means mischief and the tiny grey fur ball is constantly getting into things.

It follows her about the house, weaving itself in between her legs as she stands in the kitchen preparing dinner, snuggling into her side while she lounges on the couch with a book, hopping up onto the counter in the bathroom while she applies her make up, scattering brushes everywhere.

Her lovers tease her endlessly that she's become the kitten's favorite person (much to Roland's chagrin). And Regina would be lying if she said the little thing hasn't grown on her, that she doesn't scratch its ears when it looks at her with those clear blue eyes that somehow remind her of both Mal's and Robin's.

But she'll never hear the end of it from either of them if she admits it. So Regina pretends irritation, or at best indifference, and studiously ignores the fact that she's not fooling anyone to the fact Malum has wormed her way into her heart.

{ 26 }

It's the heated glances, the lingering touches, subtle smirks hidden behind the rim of wine glasses, the way hands find thighs beneath the table. They've been at it all night. Teasing each other with silent promises of what's to come when they're finally home. When they've made it through this evening with the Charmings and back in their own house. Alone. Children free for the night.

There's the way Robin's hand brushes casually over the small of Regina's back as she stands at the sink, helping wash the dishes from their meal. How Mal bites her bottom lip and she can't quite mask the twinkle in her eye as she looks at both of them while drying a glass and placing it on the counter.

The entire evening has been one big game of foreplay, happening right under Snow and David's blessedly oblivious noses. When all Robin, Regina and Mal can think about it getting each other home and naked as fast as possible.

"You're sure you can't stay a little while longer?" Snow asks as they're wrapping themselves up in coats, hurriedly fastening buttons and slipping on gloves.

"No, no. We should really be leaving. Thanks for the lovely meal. Who knew David has a useful skill after all?" Regina answers, nearly vibrating with anticipation when Mal hooks an arm through hers and Robin takes her hand in his, squeezing gently.

With final goodbyes the trio hurry out of the loft and Regina poofs them back to the mansion as soon as the door has shut behind them.

{ 27 }

Nights like this it comes in handy that Mal is essentially a human furnace, always at least ten degrees warmer than everyone else. Her body heat radiating through her skin, seeping into Robin and Regina's limbs as they wrap themselves around her. This cold wave that's taken over Storybrooke has been brutal. Mounds of snow and freezing temperatures.

So the three of them have been extra cuddly as of late, snuggling up together beneath warm blankets in their bed. Robin curls his body around Mal's back, arm lying tightly over her waist to pull her against him while Regina rubs her nose along Mal's neck, slips her toes between the blonde's calves and sighs in content when they begin to thaw.

Chuckling, one of her arms wraps around Regina's waist while the other lifts to bend around Robin's neck, scratching gently at his scalp as Robin and Regina press impossibly closer to her. "What would you two do if I weren't here?" She questions in amusement.

"Freeze to death." They answer in unison before all three erupt in laughter and they trade lazy kisses to keep each other warm on a cold winters night.

{ 28 }

They look beautiful together. Two gorgeous women wrapped around each other. Blonde and brunette, matching red lips opening and parting. It's an incredibly arousing sight. But there's more to it than just sex, Robin can see the affection that exists between these two women clear as day. They care. The love between them radiates off their bodies as fingers thread through blonde locks and pale limbs pull their bodies closer.

He's hesitant to interrupt them, is perfectly content watching from this corner of the room while they kiss and kiss if that's what they want at the moment. It's an image that is not hard on the eyes after all.

Luckily for Robin, Mal and Regina's mouths pull apart a few moments later and the pair turn their attention toward him, eyes heavy lidded with desire and he feels his stomach clench painfully in response. God, how he wants these women.

Regina smirks at him, bites her lower lip and Robin nearly groans out loud. "You just going to stand there, thief?"

Certainly not, he thinks with a grin, moving to wrap his arms around both of them, taking the opportunity to kiss them both in turn.

{ 29 }

It's their favorite game. Roland loves to watch the bits of magic that shoot out from Mal's fingertips. A deep, rich wine color with occasional bright gold sparks. She creates multicolored bubbles out of thin air for him to run around and try to pop. And her laughter and his giggles echo throughout the house.

Regina and Robin can't help peeking into the living room to watch them for a few minutes when Roland's shrieks reach a new decibel. Mal's created a tiny dragon, made of smoke, that chases Roland about the room while he frantically tries to escape, a grin a mile wide on his face and those dimples winking in his cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around Regina's waist from behind, Robin rests his chin on her shoulder, a huge smile of his own splitting his face as he watches his son and Maleficent play. "Can you believe how lucky we are?" he asks her quietly.

Emotion wells up inside her and Regina leans back into him, covering his arms with her own, and whispers back, "More so than I could have ever imagined."

{ 30 }

"Ohhh...mmmm..."

Regina struggles to keep the moans fighting to break free from erupting too loudly. They're in her office, after all, and despite the lock on the door anyone could wander by. The last thing she needs is one of the insipid dwarfs to hear her being eaten out.

Neither Robin nor Mal are making it very easy for her though. Not with the way Robin's tongue feels against her clit, circling the tiny bud and creating little pulses of pleasure that feel incredible, combined with the dual stimulation of Mal's mouth on her breasts, licking and biting at her nipples.

It's all too much, and Regina's head falls back with a heavy thud to her desk, knocking off the container of pens and little dish of paperclips as she lets out a loud groan and tightens her legs around Robin's head, pulling him closer to her. "Oh god...feels so good…" She moans. Too loudly. She's being too loud and Regina knows it, but she's _so close_. Right there. And she can't help it.

Thankfully, Mal relents suckling her breast with a wet pop and swallows the next moan that's impossible for Regina to hold back as Robin's mouth finally pushes her over that edge and her entire body throbs and convulses.


	3. Part Three

{ 31 }

 

Roland has tangled himself up in Christmas lights, twisted them all around his little body and giggles as Regina helps free him, tickling him playfully as she does. Robin’s been assigned the task to maneuvering the tree into the corner, enlisting Henry’s help to do so, while Mal sits serenely on the sofa pulling out boxes and boxes of ornaments from their storage bins. 

 

It’s December 1st, and as is their tradition, one they luckily get to share with Robin, Mal and Roland this year, they are decorating the mansion, transforming it into a verifiable wonderland. For as long as Regina can remember it’s just been she and Henry sharing in the pleasant but tiring task. 

 

This year, however, there are more of them to share the work, and the laughter, that decorating brings out. Regina strings the lights throughout the branches of the evergreen while Robin and Roland hang stockings from the mantle, a concept they’ve done before, in the Enchanted Forest. The Christmas tree is new though and the little boy can’t contain his excitement at the beautiful bit of forest they’ve brought into their home. 

 

Mal rises to wrap tinsel around the tree and then Roland is bouncing on his feet, eyeing the pretty colored balls that get to go on next. “Can we hang them up now?” He nearly shouts. And Regina chuckles, nods to Henry standing behind him and he helps Roland pull them out of their cases, warning him about the hooks, and then showing him how to hang them up. 

 

It doesn’t take long until the entire tree is covered. And then there’s just one thing left, the final bit of decorating to be done. The star. Usually Henry puts it on, but this year he encourages Regina to do it. She smiles when Robin steps over to her, wrapping his arms around her thighs and giving her a boost as she tops off the tree with a golden, glittering star. 

 

Sliding back down, they all step back to admire their work. And Regina has to say, it’s the best Christmas she’s had yet. 

  
  


{ 32 }

 

Hot chocolate with cinnamon is very serious business within the Mills household it would seem. And Henry has taken it upon himself to teach Robin, Roland, and Mal the pleasure of that kick to their warm beverage. Regina is stirring the concoction on the stove as Henry sets out mugs for each of them. 

 

The newbies are sitting lined up at the counter top, curiously watching mother and son work. When Regina moves the pan off the stove to pour a portion into each of the ceramic mugs and Henry follows behind her with a generous helping of whipped cream Roland squeals in delight. Then he goes back to sprinkle the cinnamon over top of them and waits with baited breath as they sip. 

 

Roland gulps down half of his in nearly one go and Mal has to reach out a hand to encourage him to lower the mug, telling him to slow down as he grins up at her with a wide streak of chocolate now coating his mouth. He declares it delicious though. Goes in for more, at a less ravenous pace with a stern look from Mal. 

 

Henry’s eyeing the adults expectantly and beams when Robin sets his own mug down on the counter, “Mmmm, quite the delectable treat.” Mal hesitates, she’s not one for overly sweet drinks but the pleading, hopeful expression on Henry’s face and Regina smiling happily behind him are things she can not resist. 

 

It’s not as awful as she’s expecting it to be and she hums appreciatively telling him, “The cinnamon is the perfect touch, Henry,” but frowns when he busts out laughing, Regina attempting to smother a chuckle as well. “What?” 

 

“You’ve a bit of cream on your nose, love.” Robin answers her question, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the tip, letting his tongue dart out to clean the dollop of white away as they all laugh together. 

  
  


{ 33 }

 

It’s a little difficult to get it into the house without either one of them noticing it. But he’s a thief after all, and while he may be out of practice, those trusty breaking and entering skills comes in hand. Robin enlists the aid of Henry and Roland, swearing both boys to secrecy as Henry helps him carry the huge piece of furniture and Roland happily holds the doors open along the way. 

 

They’d found it a few months ago, a gorgeous antique armoire that Mal had completely fallen in love with and Regina had awed over. They had barely left the store without it, but practicality had won out. They’d been unsure where they would go with it, she’d only just moved into the mansion with them and their bedroom had seemed...scattered and unorganized. Things are much more settled now and it had seemed the perfect holiday gift for them.  

 

The three of them stash it in one of the many spare bedrooms in the mansion, hoping that neither Regina nor Mal decide to wander into it. There’s no reason for them to and it’s only a few days till Christmas, surely Robin can manage to hide it from them for that long. 

 

It involves a few awkward encounters in which they look at him as if he’s lost his mind and several instances where Roland and Henry are forced to serve as a distraction, but they manage it. And Mal and Regina coo over it come Christmas morning, already discussing how they can rearrange their bedroom to accommodate it and each depositing grateful kisses on Robin’s mouth as he quietly tells them, “Merry Christmas, loves.” 

  
  


{ 34 }

 

Frankly, the whole concept seems a bit odd to them. A man in a red suit delivering presents, elves scurrying about the house, the enormous light displays throughout the houses of Storybrooke, the endless cheesy romantic movies they play on television (they’ve discovered Regina has a secret penchant for them). They hadn’t had any of it in the Enchanted Forest, and neither has the fortune of the first curse to provide them with the memories explaining this world’s holiday traditions. So this year has been a bit of a learning curve as far as Robin and Maleficent are concerned.  

 

This worlds holiday traditions are certainly interesting. There’s one that completely baffles the pair though, no matter how Regina tries to explain the history behind it: fruitcake. 

 

“It’s disgusting.” Mal spats, placing yet another one down on the counter in the kitchen. They’ve already gotten one from Snow and one as a joke from Emma and surprisingly enough, Granny. “Why anyone would consider this edible is beyond my comprehension.” 

 

Eyeing the plastic wrapped cake dubiously from beside her Robin says, “I have to agree, love. Of all the delights this world has to offer it doesn’t look very appetizing.”

 

Regina chuckles at them from her perch at the table, rolling her eyes when the two of them continue to eye the dessert with disgust. She’s long since given up trying to win them over, and can’t help laughing when Roland comes barreling in, whooping in excitement at the sight of yet another loaf of his new favorite treat. 

  
  


{ 35 }

 

How on earth had they let Snow convince them to do this in the first place? It had been Regina’s doing. She’d let the little princess sweet talk her into this idea and somehow Robin and Mal had been roped into coming along. So here they are, out trekking around Storybrooke in the freezing cold, wrapped up in warm coats and scarves, knitted caps and gloves as they stop at each house to perform. 

 

Mal and Robin aren’t familiar with this world’s Christmas carols, has sung other hymns and tunes in the Enchanted forest but  _ Deck the Halls _ and  _ O Christmas Tree _ are new to them. Still, they huddle together over the little book Snow’s provided them and muddle their way along with the rest of their little group. Regina has a surprisingly beautiful singing voice and it’s almost worth the awkward mistakes and chilly weather just to hear it singing quietly beside them. 

 

The evening turns out better than they were expecting and it’s actually rather fun to see the smiles on people’s faces as they sing them a song. By the time the three of them get back to the mansion Robin and Mal are ginning and Regina is teasing them about the way they belted out  _ Frosty the Snowman,  _ and they find themselves agreeing to caroling next year as well.

  
  


{ 36 }

 

She’s been planning this for weeks. Henry’s taught her how to use the camera on her cell phone, and surprisingly enough it takes fairly decent pictures. So Mal secretly snaps away whenever Regina and Robin aren’t paying attention. Quietly gathering the precious moments of their family together. She takes some of Henry and Roland, under the guise of practice. And the curly haired boy does his own little photoshoot with her, fascinated by this world’s technology. 

 

Maleficent sneaks away one afternoon, goes to get them printed at one of the local shops in town, stops in several other stores and then spends the rest of the time while Regina’s at the Mayor’s office and Robin’s with the Merry Men compiling them together into a book, surprisingly skilled in the craft department. 

 

When the two of them open it Christmas morning, snuggled beside one another on the couch as Mal smiles at them from the chair and Henry and Roland play with their new goodies beside the tree, they’re both touched. They flip through it, every page, grinning at the images of them reading by the fire, and Robin giving Roland a piggy back ride, Henry and Regina in the kitchen. Henry’s even contributed some. Pictures of Mal tickling Roland and a sweet one of Robin with his arms around her waist as she and Regina share a kiss. 

 

Once they reach the last page Robin looks up at her with such love in his eyes and Regina’s gaze is a bit watery, voice a tad thick as she meets the blonde’s eyes and says earnestly, “Thank you.” 

 

And Mal knows it was the perfect gift. 

  
  


{ 37 }

 

The entire room is bathed in a warm, burning glow. The illumination of the Christmas tree mixed with the flickering flames of the fireplace the only source of light in the room as mouths taste each other and hands explore soft, exposed skin. The three of them are sprawled out on the living room floor, cocooned in a little nestle of blankets and pillows. The boys long since put to bed to leave Regina, Robin and Mal with a quiet evening to themselves. 

 

It’s intimate and seductive. Something they’re indulging themselves in, a bit of time focused just on each other, during a month when everything seems to be in a whirlwind. It’s nice to be able to lose themselves in each other. In quiet moans and deep kisses. 

 

Robin sucks gently at Regina’s neck, letting his hand roam up Mal’s thigh, stroking the smooth skin while she and Regina share sweet kisses. He pulls away, pauses a moment to take them both in, watching the way the blinking lights flicker over their skin. “You’re both so beautiful.” He breathes, the depth of love he feels for them easily heard in his tone. 

 

Their lips part, Mal drawing Regina’s lip between her teeth for a moment in a way that has a sharp pang of lust slicing through Robin’s gut. They grin at him, Regina sliding her body up next to his again, breasts brushing over his bicep, as she leans forward to whisper in his ear, “You’re not bad yourself. Thief.” She says it teasingly and it makes Robin chuckle, quickly morphing into a groan when she bites his earlobe. Mal watches them a moment before she scoots over to join them, licks a line up Robin’s neck and then kisses him fiercely. The soft light of the Christmas tree, dreamy and romantic while they bring each other to heights of pleasure. 

  
  


{ 38 }

 

The first snowfall comes midway through December, coating Storybrooke in a light dusting of the fluffy substance, creating a picturesque winter wonderland. And naturally, Roland can not wait to go out and play in it, begs all of them at the first sight of it; Robin, Regina, and Mal, even Henry, as he stares longingly out the window watching the flakes fall over the backyard. 

 

Halfway through the afternoon, when there’s a decent collection of snow gathered on the ground, enough inches to make the wet clothing and frozen noses worthwhile, they agree. Bundling Roland up in his puffy snowsuit, and making sure both boys are equipped with scarves, gloves, and hats they let them run out ahead, the three of them following more slowly as they don their winter gear. By the time the adults make their way out into the chill Henry and Roland have already built two mounds of snow facing opposite each other. 

 

“What are those for?” Regina questions with a raised eyebrow, though she has a fairly good idea, knowing her son.

 

“We’re having a snowball fight!” Roland pipes up enthusiastically before Henry can answer. 

 

“A what?” Mal asks, confused and a little leery as Robin chuckles and wraps an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

 

They quickly explain the idea to her and before they know it they’ve taken sides and retreated to their respective forts. Boys against girls. When Regina tries to point out that’s hardly fair, and three against two, Henry counters that one of them is a dragon and the other has magic, and neither of them can really argue with that can they? Then wet balls of snow are flying here and there, whizzing past people’s ears and landing squarely in the middle of a few chests. The afternoon spent in giggles as they chase each other around the yard. 

  
  


{ 39 }

 

Picking out Robin’s gift is easy this year. It’s the first time they’ve really been able to celebrate the holiday together, well in Storybrooke at least. And she’d been far too melancholy, heartbroken really, to have felt the joy of the season in the missing year. Not that she would have gotten him anything anyways. Their relationship had been far too tumultuous then. 

 

So she’d wanted something to remind them of their relationship. The crystal whiskey set had been a perfect find. Bringing back memories of charged sexual tension, instant attraction, subtly veiled compliments. That first time they’d met here and despite the loss of their memories, their hearts had recognized each others. Robin’s going to love it. 

 

Mal she struggles with, frets over what to get the blonde. She and Mal have more of a history, there’s more baggage between them. But they’ve moved past that now, are in such a good place. All three of them. She wants to get her something special for Christmas. She and Snow are out shopping when she finds it, in Gold’s shop of all places, but as soon as Regina sees it she knows Maleficent has to have it. It’s an elegant blown glass dragon, in a deep purple, wings lifted in flight. It reminds her of Mal, of the time in their lives when Regina had helped her regain who she was and it’s an absolutely perfect gift. She haggles with Rumple for a few minutes, surprised when he releases it to her without the condition of a deal. But Regina will take it. 

 

Exceedingly happy with her purchases, she quickly goes home, wraps up both Robin and Mal’s gifts in pretty paper and extravagant bows, places them both beneath the tree with love and can’t wait to see their faces when they open them come Christmas morning. 

  
  


{ 40 }

 

Another holiday tradition they get to share with the new members of their little family this year is baking Christmas cookies. It’s turned into an entire event, taking over every available surface in the kitchen. Regina and Mal mix the sugary dough together, bits of stray flour finding their way across cheekbones and down the bridges of their noses as they grin at each other. Robin stands across from them on the other side of the island, smirking as he rolls out dough onto baking sheets. 

 

The boys have made camp over at the kitchen table. Henry using their many Christmas cookie cutters to make a variation of shapes. Trees and stockings, candy canes and snowflakes, a few santa hats and snowmen. As each batch comes out of the oven they’re deposited in front of Roland, cautioned to be careful of them being hot and to let them cool for a few minutes before he goes crazy with his icing. Roland’s designs have gotten a little wild but he’s having great fun with it, giggling over every cookie as he heaps icing onto them, and none of them have the heart to tell him to go easy on the sugar. 

 

Christmas music plays quietly in the background and Regina sings quietly beneath her breath, laughing as Robin ventures around the counter, sweeping Mal into a dance that makes Henry and Roland laugh. All of them sneaking bites of cookie here and there. It’s a thoroughly pleasant way to spend an afternoon together. 

  
  


{ 41 }

 

“There’s just one more present I forgot! Upstairs. I’ll just run up and grab it.” Regina exclaims, dashing out of the living room and softly padding up the steps before either Robin or Maleficent can question her. 

 

They’re laying out all the presents for Christmas morning, those ones from Santa that have been hidden away in their closet for the better part of a month. And it’s really quite a miracle that Roland hasn’t found them yet. What with his excitement over his first real Christmas. The boy’s been a bundle of anticipation for weeks. And even though Henry’s a bit old now to believe in the whole Santa thing he’s been playing along, pumping up Roland’s enthusiasm. And he hasn’t been above snooping through packages wrapped beneath the tree. He is Robin’s son after all. The concealment spell Mal had placed over their closet had probably helped on that account though. 

 

Placing the last of the presents they’d carted down here and looking around the blonde frowns and then tilts her head at Robin. “What is she talking about? Everything’s here.” 

 

Robin counts the pile of gifts as well, nodding in agreement with her, and shrugs. “Maybe she bought something else and didn’t tell us? She’s been up there longer than it should take though. Perhaps we should go check on her?” 

 

The two of them head upstairs, weaving their way through the familiar mansion in the dark until they reach their bedroom, gently pushing open the door and then they halt at the sight that greets them. Regina is lounging naked on their bed. Well nearly naked. There’s a large red bow tied around her chest, another around her hips and she’s grinning wickedly at them. 

 

“Merry Christmas.”

  
  


{ 42 }

 

It comes as no shock whatsoever that Roland is the one to wake them up, wiggling his tiny little form into the small amount of space between Maleficent and Robin's bodies. He shakes his father awake, jostling Mal and Regina in the process as he exclaims in what is likely meant to be a whisper, however, is anything but, “Wake up! It's Christmas! And Santa came!” He turns around, collapsing himself over the blonde and insists, “Mal, R’gina, wake up!” 

 

Regina groans, cracks one eyelid open enough to see his smiling face studying her expectantly, then shuts it once more. They can't fault him his excitement. It's his first Christmas here in Storybrooke and it's all rather thrilling for a six year old. This day is all Roland's been talking about for weeks. 

 

He huffs in exasperation when none of them move and Regina hears Mal chuckle beside her, opening her eyes again to see her threading her fingers though floppy brown curls. “Why don't you and Henry head downstairs and we'll be down in a minute. Alright, darling?” 

 

_ Okay! _ He near shouts and then bounces back off the bed as quickly as he'd climbed in. 

 

Robin rolls toward them, draping an arm over their waists as he nuzzles his nose into Mal's hair. “He’ll only be back if we don't get up.” The two of them hum in agreement, lying there for one more minute before they shift to wrap themselves in robes and head downstairs to a very excited little boy on Christmas morning. 

  
  


{ 43 }

 

The clock on the mantle chimes midnight, signaling the beginning of a new year, a fresh start. Henry and Roland dance excitedly around the living room, blowing on noisemakers endlessly, though one would think they would be tired of them by now after hours of use. 

 

Robin ventures in from the kitchen with Mal, two champagne flutes in his hand, one in her own as he smiles that grin that has his dimples creasing in his cheeks and hands one to Regina. “Happy New Year, my loves.” He says, toasting them each as they take a sip

 

Having been schooled in the traditions of this world, he leans in for a kiss, lingers over Regina’s lips, the taste of the sweet liquid on her tongue, then moves to slip his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. They smile at Mal and Regina reaches out a hand to her, pulling the other woman into their embrace. The two of them share a sweet kiss, Regina’s fingers threading through blonde curls for a moment before Mal turns her head slightly and places a peck on Robin’s lips as well. 

 

This year has brought them so much, more happiness and love than they ever could have imagined, with the three of them and their little family. With the blank slate of a new year, they can’t wait to discover what else life has in store for them. 

  
  


{ 44 }

 

He can tell there’s something between them, or had been at one point, the first time Robin sees them together. After all, he knows Regina better than most, recognizes her body language, can read her moods. And her affection for the blonde woman is radiating from her. But there’s a touch of awkwardness hanging in the air, words unspoken. However, Robin says nothing, merely smiles and makes small talk as Regina introduces him to Maleficent during lunch at Granny’s. 

 

Later, when he and Regina are alone, back at the mansion, he asks about it, and she freezes. Robin can see her hesitation, is quick to assure her she doesn’t have to tell him, it’s not as if he doesn’t have things he’d rather forget from the time they’d been separated. It takes a few moments before Regina finally admits that they’d slept together while he’d been in New York, that she’d been upset and heartbroken and Mal had provided a bit of familiar comfort. She continues to explain that they’d had something of a relationship in the Enchanted Forest, nothing that had a chance to become truly serious, but that she’s cared deeply for the dragon for many years. 

 

And that’s that. Robin doesn’t press for details, doesn’t need any more information than that. He tells Regina he loves her, and that whatever happened during those awful weeks apart, he’s beyond grateful to have her back in his life. 

 

But it does make Robin wonder…

  
  


{ 45 }

 

Robin tries to wrap himself around her after they collapse down onto the mattress, just like he usually does, as is their habit. But Mal’s overly warm today, her body still throbbing and pulsing from that last orgasm and she’s not in the mood today. “No, you and Regina cuddle without me. I’m on fire.” she admits. 

 

The brunette’s eyes peek open to stare at them from Robin’s other side, her expression curious but not at all opposed to the suggestion. Robin chuckles, places a light kiss to Mal’s lips and nods. Regina scooches closer to him, settling her head along his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, slips his fingers through her disheveled hair, while Mal slides a few inches in the other direction. 

  
Her chest is still heaving from the exertion of the last hour, breath gradually slowing down as they lie there. Regina’s palm coasts over Robin’s abdomen, hand reaching out for Mal’s anyway. She may not want their bodies pressed together but Regina still wants them all to feel connected. Interlocking their fingers, Mal turns her head to smile at her, lips spreading wider when Robin’s hand ventures down from Regina’s hair to rest over their joined ones. The three of them are perfectly content to stay just like this for the next little while.


End file.
